


She Is Love

by loveinslowmotion



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Haylor, One Shot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinslowmotion/pseuds/loveinslowmotion
Summary: When a pregnant Taylor is feeling down about herself, Harry offers her a loving reassurance that she's as captivating as she's ever been.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of a tough one for me, actually. Pregnancy AU's aren't typically my fave but I love love love some cute fluffiness so! I've been asked about doing something like this a couple times but this is specifically inspired by [this](http://alltootay.tumblr.com/post/149919437220/i-have-an-idea-can-you-write-a-fic-where-taylor) anon - I hope you all like it! xx

She was glowing. For months now, she had had an especially warm aura about her. She was healthy, gorgeous. She was emotional, especially so full of love. Love for her man and for the little one growing inside her.

Even when she had days like this, when she forgot how brightly her star burned, she was utterly captivating.

“What’s wrong, love?” Harry asked, voice laced with concern when he found Taylor lying on their bed with her hands splayed over her face. In mismatched underwear, she was crushing some discarded articles of clothing scattered over the bedspread underneath her. It wasn’t hard to join the dots.

“Nothing I want to wear fits,” Taylor complained without moving to look at him as he entered the room. It was a line he had heard in varying sorts ever since she had started to show, and with less than four months of her pregnancy left to go it was going to be one he would keep hearing for a while.

Harry sat himself down beside her with care, his hand gently resting on her stomach as it so often did. “Will you show me what you’ve got?” he requested. He had to tread carefully, not wanting to upset her when she could be a little… sensitive, as of late.

“It all looks stupid,” Taylor told him hopelessly. She slipped her hands away from her face to see him watching her intently, her features softening at the familiarity of having his undivided attention. “I just don’t feel comfortable,” she confessed softly, which he had already guessed many a time. It wasn’t easy being her, unacquainted eyes constantly watching her every move as if it were really any of their business how she lived her life.

Sinking down to lay on his side, Harry offered reassurance with closeness. “Are you happy?”

“Of course I am,” Taylor answered undoubtedly, her hand instantly moving to rest on top of his, surprised he would ask such a thing. “God, I don’t want you to think I don’t want this. It’s exactly what I want, I’m just being–”

_“Hey,”_ Harry stopped her there. “It’s okay. Just making sure you’re okay, is all.”

She sighed, squeezing his hand. “I just want to look cute for lunch.”

“You always look cute, love.”

“I do not.”

She did, though. If you asked Harry – or anyone else in the world, for that matter – whether she looked good or not, the answer was always going to be a definite yes. A million times yes.

“You know Gem isn’t going to care what you wear,” Harry reminded her realistically.

“But I still want to look _nice_ ,” Taylor insisted. She was spending the day with his sister, a lovely regular occurrence since they had been staying in London. Harry couldn’t express how much he adored that she got on well with his family, especially ever since she had _become_ his family. This was a whole new chapter for them and Harry could not be happier.

Except for if Taylor had more confidence in herself. That would be the only thing that could possibly make any greater difference.

“Can I make a suggestion?” he asked, taking the way she looked at him patiently as a yes. “Wear something of mine. It’ll be looser on you.”

Taylor considered it, perking up a little at the idea. It was something she often did around the house, but rarely ever something she ventured out in. If anyone noticed it might cause a bit of a stir, sure, but being at ease was more important to the two of them rather than what people were saying about them.

“I hadn’t thought of that. Thanks, babe.”

She leaned in to kiss him with the gentleness he had become so accustomed to. Even after all this time, it still gave him a little rush with each one. Harry hoped with all his heart that it was a feeling he would have for the rest of his life.

“I’ve got to get going soon, so pick something I can see before I leave, ‘kay?” he asked of her, pressing another kiss to her lips and one lightly to her stomach. He sat back up and smiled at her softly. “You’re beautiful in anything, love. You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“If you say so,” Taylor agreed in a non-committal sigh. Harry knew she didn’t exactly believe him – she never did – but he was determined to endlessly remind her of how spectacular he thought she was in the hope that one day his words would overthrow her insecurities. Wishful thinking maybe, but it might just be what made him such a valuable best friend.

Leaving her to try to sort herself out on her own, Harry finished getting himself ready for his day. He had a writing session to head to, working on some new material. He was certainly plentiful with inspiration – the amount of love songs the pair of them had penned since getting together was staggeringly high and might’ve been disgusting had they not flowed with talent. They sometimes wrote together, but nothing anyone had heard. They liked to keep their work separate, but if you went to their house in Nashville you would find a framed sheet of paper standing atop the dresser in their bedroom, Taylor’s handwriting etching out their most favourite piece they had come up with together. It was a beautiful duet they had written in their love-struck haze shortly after tying the knot, an audio of them singing it with Taylor on piano stored on her phone and the closest thing they had gotten to recording a full song together. Perhaps one day they would enter a studio together, but for now what they created was just for the two of them.

Harry emerged from the bathroom to find Taylor tugging on a pair of black leggings. They slid up her long legs and sat comfortably on her bump, the material ridiculously soft and multiplied Harry’s urge to touch her legs by at least a hundred every time she wore them. She didn’t notice him leaning in the doorway of the ensuite watching her, eyes brimming with the fondness that appeared whenever he was looking at the woman he loved. There was just something about her, a kind of grace with which she carried herself that made her fascinating to watch, that Harry had never been able to figure out. It was a mystery that needn’t be solved.

Taylor looked up after sliding into the shirt of his she had chosen from his available collection, a patterned number (unsurprisingly) in a silky black, thin white squiggly lines doodled all over it. Her smile was bordering on shy as her eyes met his. “Honest opinion?”

Taking the few steps over to her, Harry wrapped her up in a hug, answered with a _“Gorgeous”_ spoken into her hair and made her laugh when he cheekily ran his hands down her back and under the shirt that hung loose on her, smoothing over her bum.

_“Harry,”_ Taylor giggled his name, a small squeal escaping her lips when he gave a light squeeze of his hand. “I thought you had to go now.”

“I’ll always make time for you,” Harry told her truthfully, smiling as he kissed her hair and across her cheek to her lips.

“Maybe later, babe.” Taylor pulled back, but not before giving him one longer kiss. “You go make your magic. I’ll be here when you get back.”

He nodded, stealing one more kiss. “You have a nice day, love. And say hi to Gem for me.”

“Of course.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

 

*** * * * ***

Harry’s day went well. He always loved writing, the creativity of the self-expression something he constantly enjoyed exploring. In the few hours he spent in the studio that he had been in and out of countless times in his career, he and a couple writers he knew well penned something that sounded halfway decent – okay, maybe a little (or a lot) more than that. It wasn’t guaranteed to be recorded, but it was added to the catalogue of possibilities that would eventually be narrowed down when the time came.

He made a few little stops on the way home, thoughtfully picking up what he hoped would help brighten up Taylor’s mood, if his sister hadn’t already managed to achieve that on their outing.

Taylor was already home by the time he returned, curled up on the lounge with a book in her hands. She greeted him with a warm “Hey, babe. How’d it go?” and laughed when he answered with telling her to close her eyes. “I’m trying to read here,” she informed him, grinning as she still obeyed his random request.

“What are you reading?” Harry asked her as set his keys down and crossed the room, placing the couple of bags he was carrying down onto the floor and leaning against the back of the couch. He smiled down at her, surprising her when he leaned over and gave her a very-happy-to-see-you-again kiss. It was a wonderful feeling to have someone so special to come home to, one that would hopefully never change.

“Gemma took me to this bookstore–”

“Oh really?”

“Shut up,” she laughed at his sarcasm. “We went to this bookstore and they had those ‘blind date with a book’ things so we got one each.”

Harry nodded in understanding and intrigue. “Are you enjoying this blind date of yours?”

“Well I _was_ until you came and told me to shut my eyes. It’s taking the blind part a little too seriously. Why are they shut anyway?”

“I have something for you.”

Taylor beamed, carefully resting her open book down on her stomach and holding her hands out together for him to place his surprise in. Shaking his head and chuckling to himself at the sweet almost childish sight, Harry reached down and rummaged through one of the bags he’d brought home. He took care in placing the object in Taylor’s open hands and couldn’t help laughing when she yelped as the base of it touched her skin.

“It’s _freezing!”_ she gasped, snapping open her eyes before he told her to and clearly pleased to see the tub of Ben  & Jerry’s he had put in her hands, a wide grin forming on her face that exuded excitement. “Oh my gosh, babe! Thank you.”

“Thought you might like some more,” he smiled at her, glad she appreciated the restocking of the frozen treat. “I’ve got something else for you, too.”

Taylor tilted her head to the side curiously. “Why?”

“What do you mean why?” he laughed. “I wanted to do something nice for you, is all.”

“Well, thank you, Harry.”

Instead of handing her another item, Harry passed her a small boutique bag. Taylor’s eyes widened, and she set the ice cream tub aside before taking the bag carefully in her hands. Her fingers brushed over cashmere inside, pulling out an expensive sweater in a gentle cream colour, wisps of gold sparkling here and there throughout the luxury material. She gave a tiny gasp at the delicate garment, designed to hang long and loose over the body. It shouldn’t have surprised her that he would go out of his way to do something to make her even just a little bit happier, that he would waltz his way into a store and say that he was looking for something lovely for his pregnant wife (!!!) just because she had been upset about it earlier, but Taylor never ceased to be astonished by how devoted Harry was to her. He might’ve been a bit of a flighty teenager when she met him, but he was a settled man now who would move mountains if he thought it would make her smile. She really had gotten lucky.

“Do you like it?” Harry asked her hopefully.

“I love it,” Taylor answered without a doubt, her eyes full of warmth finding his. “It’s so soft; I can’t believe you actually got me something like this. I know I was complaining earlier but you really didn’t have to get me anything.”

“I want you to be comfortable, Tay,” he told her, reaching out and gently running his fingers through her hair. “Will you try it on?”

“Of course.”

Moving her book onto the table, Taylor rose to her feet and started unbuttoning the shirt of his she already had on. Harry rounded the sofa and stood in front of her, transfixed. It was simple but sensual, the way she slipped the fabric off her shoulders and revealed her soft skin underneath. Harry wanted to touch her, but he stayed quietly watching as Taylor pulled the jumper over her head and let it fall over her body.

“Does it look okay?”

Harry’s tender expression answered yes before his mouth did. Oversized, her hands peeked out from the end of the sleeves and the extended hem danced around her thighs. It was easy to get lost under roomier clothing but it seemed to fall over Taylor’s silhouette perfectly, smoothing over her chest and growing stomach without clinging to her and making her changing figure blaringly obvious. Above all, she looked really freaking cuddly, and Harry would be damned if he wasn’t with the most adorable woman on the planet.

“It looks perfect,” he smiled at her, taking a small step forward and interlocking both of their hands together. “ _You_ look perfect.”

“Do you really think so?” Taylor asked shyly. “Or are you just saying that because you have to?”

“I wouldn’t lie to you,” Harry assured her, squeezing her hands tightly. “You’re as stunning as ever.”

Taylor’s bashful little smile was too cute for him not to lean in and kiss her, which she was more than happy to return.

“I really love you,” she reminded him when they broke apart.

“I really love you, too,” he returned with another gentle kiss.

And okay, maybe they were a little disgustingly loved up, especially considering their relationship hadn’t been a fresh new thing for a long time now, but they were exceptionally happy together and that’s all that really mattered.

Harry went on to show her what he had spent the day working on, Taylor watching him on one of her guitars with both a proud and enjoyable smile on her face. She loved it; they messed around a bit with some tunes and some other songs, having some easy fun with their shared passion. They were very lucky in that respect: having someone who loved the same things as them, who endlessly explored and encouraged their talents and genuinely wanted to be a part of it. They understood each other, what they needed and what their lives were like, and while the repercussions of their successes might have torn them apart before, their common ground certainly gave them a bond now. For a good while now, they felt unbreakable.

Upon his insistence, Harry cooked them dinner while Taylor immersed herself back in her new book. It was nice, being able to have a relatively normal personal life, sitting at a dining table with a home cooked meal and the person they loved. And to think Taylor had once had her hopes for this very simplicity squashed, like she would never meet anyone mad enough to walk her down the aisle when there was so much unwanted attention that came with being with her. She couldn’t have asked for anyone sweeter than Harry to have swept her off her feet _(again)_ ; she couldn’t ask for anyone worthier of having her child than Harry.

Like most of their nights, they had a quiet one in. Laying together on the couch with a blanket tossed over them, Harry’s arm draped contentedly over Taylor’s stomach as she leaned back against him, they watched some TV and later found a film to watch as a relaxing way to pass the time. They enjoyed a bowl of ice cream each – topped with sprinkles, of course. He gave her a little extra without her having to ask.

It wasn’t out of the ordinary when they ditched the movie halfway through in favour of the taste of each other’s lips. An on-screen rendezvous prompted some affection of their own, Taylor turning to face him when he pressed a spontaneous kiss to her cheek. What could’ve just been one kiss or two turned into several, the fictional plot forgotten as they indulged in the only kind of intimacy they seemed to share lately.

It wasn’t that they didn’t necessarily _want_ more – Harry, for one, would shed his clothes in an instant if that was what she asked. But Taylor had cooled off recently, the playful flirtatiousness she reserved solely for when they were alone having disappeared from her interactions. Harry put it down to her differing hormones, but that wasn’t the _whole_ story. In short: Taylor didn’t _feel_ sexy, and she didn’t think Harry wanted to sleep with someone who felt that way.

Not in a million years would the first word Taylor would use to describe herself be ‘sexy’. Most of the time, it wasn’t even a contender. It made special appearances on the list on occasion – when she donned a magnificent dress or pulled on some lingerie, she could say that she _felt_ sexy, but wouldn’t strictly say she _looked_ it. Perhaps it was her obliviousness to her own allure that added to her appeal, but Taylor was sensual in a kind of classic way that Harry always went weak for.

Realistically, she should’ve known that Harry was still madly attracted to her despite her abs being replaced by a baby bump and her hunger heightened for all things sweet (Harry had suggested she start sending packages to their friends ever since she started her bake-a-thon that left them with more cookies than she was really craving), but her ever-present insecurity was screaming a big _no_ on that debate. She didn’t feel sexy, and the last thing she wanted was to be lying underneath him and still feeling that way when Harry was so brilliant at giving her confidence in that department and deserved someone who was completely into it.

If Harry just made a move on her instead of politely making use of his right hand when he was interested (asking for anything from her when she wasn’t in the mood had always seemed wrong), maybe Taylor would’ve been more open to their usual antics. Maybe, instead of being so characteristically respectful, Harry should press her up against a damn wall and fuck her like she knew he was dying to.

Yeah, Taylor wasn’t going to mention that she might’ve fantasized about something along those lines once or twice… or maybe more than that. Even though if she did, she was almost guaranteed to have her wishes granted.

When Harry eventually pulled away from their long bout of kisses, his smile was lazy and warm, their light eyes soft in their out of focus gaze. He stroked his thumb gently over her cheek, Taylor releasing a small sigh at the fond gesture. This was nice. This was perfect.

“Can I take you out sometime?” Harry asked her, his voice quiet and calming.

“Like a date?” she smiled, and he laughed lightly. 

“Like a date, yeah.”

Taylor tilted her head forward and kissed him adoringly. “You’re really sweet, you know that?”

“You might’ve mentioned it once or twice,” he answered cheekily, pressing his lips back to hers and still revelling in how she kissed him back even after all this time. You’d think after years of knowing each other it would be different, not so exciting after a million encounters, but it was. It was amazing to have found someone who had lit an eternal spark that burned just as bright as it had when they first got together.

When Taylor pulled back after a little while longer, it was to giggle at him. “What is it with you and these pants?”

“They’re so _soft,”_ Harry maintained with a laugh. With her leg, bent at the knee, resting over his hip, he hadn’t been able to _help_ himself from running his hand up and down her thigh, caressing the smooth material. “And I love your legs, you know that.”

“You love being _between_ them,” Taylor teased him, finding the guilty smile that flourished on his face completely delightful. She wasn’t wrong, that’s for sure.

“I can’t help that I married the sexiest woman alive,” he argued playfully.

“You did not.”

“The sexiest woman with the best legs in the world.”

_“Harry,”_ she laughed airily as he leaned in to press a shower of kisses on her neck. She loved it, she really did, and she knew he was very aware of her weakness.

_“Taylor,”_ he drawled right beside her ear, each syllable ringing right through her. That was another thing that she could never get over: the sound of her name enunciated in that accent of his. It was cliché, maybe, but it somehow seemed special to her. She was Tay-lor to so many people she knew, but she was Tay-lah to him. Tay- _lah._ It was enchanting to hear.

“You’re insane,” she exhaled.

“I’d be insane if I _didn’t_ think that,” Harry begged to differ, pulling back enough to look at her attentively. “Do you not agree with me just a _little?”_

 “I think it’s hard to agree when I’m currently inflating like a balloon on a daily basis,” Taylor told him cynically.

“I think it’s sexy.”

“You are _such_ a liar.”

“I think it’s sexy you’re having our baby.”

Harry was a lot of things, but he wasn’t a liar. He didn’t bullshit with her, an admirable quality that was very reassuring in a relationship, and just as it always was, it was clear in his intent stare that he wasn’t being insincere with her now. He genuinely meant what he said, and Taylor didn’t know whether to think he was totally nuts or be incredibly grateful that she had picked such an extraordinary man to father her children. Probably a bit of both.

“Do you think, like,” Harry spoke carefully, “that I don’t find you as attractive now as I did before?”

Taylor glanced away timidly, caught out. She knew he would figure it out eventually.

“Please answer the question, Taylor.”

“I don’t know, I don’t _feel_ that attractive right now and I just thought,” she paused, swallowing, “that you would agree.”

_“Tay,”_ Harry sighed. He could’ve kissed her, he could’ve let something filthy slip off the tip of his tongue, but he reassured her in the simplest, most comfortable of ways: he hugged her. He hugged her to his chest, felt her exhale as a kind of weight was lifted with her honesty. How he had let her begin to think that, he didn’t know, but he was unquestionably going to do his best to change her mind.

“Can we try something?” he asked with good timing: if they stayed like that much longer with Taylor feeling guilty for upsetting him like she knew she had, she was probably going to start crying, which would prove her point that she wasn’t quite the same as she was a few months ago.

With her agreement, they untangled themselves and Harry led her into their bedroom. She didn’t know what he was intending though if it was anything like his usual way of convincing her that she didn’t give herself enough credit for her appearance, she figured she was going to like it.

Then he guided her to stand in front of the mirror they had hanging above the dresser and said “What do you see?” and she quickly changed her mind.

“Are you kidding me?” Taylor was clearly unimpressed.

“Just give it a try, please?”

Harry understood it was a question she didn’t want to answer, especially not in front of him, but it was an exercise that would work. Maybe. Hopefully.

“Well,” Taylor started slowly, chewing on her lip as she looked at her reflection with Harry standing just behind her, his hand lightly resting on her waist. “I see a pregnant woman and her husband who means well but is probably a little crazy.”

A laugh shook his shoulders and he stepped a little closer, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a kiss to the side of her head. “We’re both a little crazy, love,” he teased, his relaxed demeanour help easing hers. “Want to know what I see?”

“I have a feeling you’re going to tell me no matter what I say.”

“Yes,” he grinned, his eyes locked on hers in their reflection. “I see a beautiful woman who is going to make an amazing mum to the cutest baby in the world.”

Taylor couldn’t help the smile growing on her face. “I see a handsome man who is going to make the best dad to the cutest baby in the world.”

With parents like these two, their child was undoubtedly going to be easy on the eyes and have a heart of gold. They’d decided to wait to find out whether it was a girl or a boy, had a list of names for both that they liked and would narrow down the closer they got to her due date. They had playfully mused what they might look like, what they might be interested in and what their talents might be. There was still a lot to figure out, like how they were going to give their child as normal a life as they could, but it was all a challenge they were excited to face.

“I think you’re stunning, love,” Harry told her, the sheer warmth in his tone and his expression filling Taylor with a welcomed kind of encouragement. “I know me just saying that isn’t going to change your mind right away, but I promise you that you are…” He paused to lick his lips, trying to find the right words for what he wanted to express. “You’re the best person I know, inside and out.”

Taylor turned her head to the side, looking at him as best as she could. “Will you still think that when I’m twice this size and whining about a sore back and not enough ice cream?”

“You’ll be just as beautiful and I’ll give you all the ice cream and massages you want,” Harry answered without having to even consider it. Leaning the short distance in, he kissed her slowly, an ‘I love you’ without speaking the words. “Would you like one now?” he kindly offered.

“Yes, please,” Taylor happily accepted.

They climbed onto the bed, Taylor pulling the sweater he’d bought her off over her head after he slipped off into the bathroom to grab some lotion. It was cherry blossom scented, the pale pink cream always leaving her skin luxuriously smooth and sweetly fragrant; it was one of Harry’s favourites. He took his own shirt off and tossed it aside without as much care as she had taken, knowing she was more comfortable when she wasn’t the only one showing skin. It was a simple but thoughtful gesture, one of the many reasons why Taylor was so besotted with him.

Settling together with Taylor sitting between his legs, Harry’s first touch of his hands on her bare skin had her quietly sighing. He was only holding her waist, nothing unfamiliar, but it had been a while since they’d done something like this. She’d missed the attention, even if she had been the one who was holding it off in the first place.

Harry was very careful in his next move. Slowly he slid his hands up across her back, unhooked her bra and pushed the straps off over her shoulders. Taylor finished taking it off for him, yet he still quietly asked, “Is this okay?”

“Yes,” she whispered back, her eyes fluttering closed as he gently pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

Harry remained incredibly gentle with her. As he worked lotion into her pale skin, he massaged the tension out of her muscles without being too hard in his movements. It was exceedingly relaxing, having his large hands rubbing up and down her back in fluid strokes, feeling his breath ghost over her shoulders whenever he leaned in closer. She was visibly unwinding, strain she hadn’t even realised she had been holding onto floating out of her body and leaving her limbs looser. This was exactly what she needed.

After a blissfully long while, Harry branched out a bit. He squirted some more of the pastel cream into his palms and ran his hands over her stomach. Taylor sighed deeply, the tenderness of the touch sending a flurry of affection for him through her calmed body. As he began leaving a trail of soft kisses along her shoulder, it occurred to her that he was right: there was something remarkable about two people loving each other immensely enough to want to start a family, something incredibly sensual about the tight bond that they shared. She didn’t have to look like she just stepped off a runway for Harry to want her, he just did. Always had, always would.

Brushing her hair over to one side for him, Taylor welcomed Harry’s lips connecting with her neck. He had no intention of pushing her into anything she didn’t want, only wanting to make her as contented as he possibly could, to make her feel as adored as she undoubtedly was. He would give her anything she wanted, but only at her request.

Taylor knew that, so she was quiet when she told him _“Be gentle”_ as she guided one of his hands up to her bare breast, giving him permission that he hadn’t been granted for a while. Harry shuffled that little bit closer to her, let her lean back against his chest as he started carefully massaging hers, aided by some more lotion. The small sighs that had left her lungs all this time were replaced by soft moans; she had really missed this. Harry was so good to her, so patient and kind and generous. He was everything to her – _she_ was everything to _him,_ and it really showed.

“’m not hurting you, am I?” Harry checked with her, wanting to make sure he wasn’t using too much pressure on her fuller breasts.

“No,” Taylor sighed serenely, “you’re perfect.”

Smiling to himself, Harry made her whimper as he thumbed her nipples, taut from stimulation, her hands hooking under his thighs as another point of contact between them. She wanted to touch him too, wanted him to touch her more. It hadn’t been all that long since they’d last fooled around, really – at least a month, probably. They’d lasted longer than that when they were apart for work, but definitely not when they were in each other’s company all the time like they were now. Sex had been so much a part of their relationship ever since they had first tried at being a couple, on and off in a string of hook ups in the years between then and when they decided to give it another shot. It wasn’t everything, but it was certainly something that connected them in a way that nothing else did.

“H-Harry,” Taylor stammered to get out, her voice light and airy. She swallowed when she got his attention, his hands pausing just to hold her, and she realised she didn’t know quite what she was planning on saying. “Um, can you– do you want to take my pants off?”

He couldn’t see her blush and she missed the little smirk threatening to grace his lips.

“Is that what you’d like me to do?” he asked, perhaps unnecessarily. They were both aware of how the other was feeling in the moment, knew the kinds of things it usually led to.

“I’d love that,” Taylor admitted, giving a small laugh at herself. She turned her head to look at him as much as she could, smiling, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Tay,” Harry grinned at her, going in for a kiss that she twisted her body a little more into to better return.

The pair of them wriggled out of their pants, Taylor pulling her leggings and underwear off in one clean sweep while Harry wasn’t quite so graceful in getting his jeans off. In his defence, she _was_ distracting him.

“Not to ruin the moment, but would you mind washing your hands first?” Taylor requested once his jeans finally made their way onto the floor.

“Sure thing, love,” Harry laughed, kissing her cheek before bounding off into the bathroom. Her eyes followed him with an excited smile, seeing his eagerness in the spring in his step that he otherwise tried to hide. She thought he was adorable, kind of like an oversized puppy – enthusiastic and devoted. She really, _really_ loved him.

When Harry stepped back into the bedroom, he was shaking his hands dry and gazing at her with rounded eyes and a wondrous smile.

“I haven’t seen that look in a while,” Taylor mused aloud – that was, after she managed to drag her eyes up from the very noticeable prominence in his underwear, which he was surprisingly left to take off.

“Are you talking about my face or down here?” Harry couldn’t resist teasing her, grabbing at his crotch and trying not to laugh when embarrassment over being caught looking flickered over her features. He climbed his way back onto the bed and sat himself in front of her, taking her hands in his and suddenly turning serious. “If you change your mind, please tell me, alright? We don’t ever have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Taylor’s heart fluttered at his considerate words, an appreciative smile forming on her face as she nodded. “Can you sit behind me again?”

“Course,” Harry easily agreed, crawling back around her and settling so she could lean back against him again. Taylor bent her knees up as his hands found her thighs, slowly caressing up and down. Her body was already tingling again; a gasp filled her lungs when he ran one of his hands down between her legs, his fingers instantly coated in her arousal as he started stroking her core. “Is this okay?”

“Mhmm,” she hummed.

Harry kept his pace leisurely. While she rested against his chest and clutched onto his bare thighs, Harry wanted nothing more than to keep her relaxed, to take time in pleasuring her because she deserved nothing less than someone who took proper care of her. Needless to say, Taylor was in love with the way he was treating her, all gentle kisses on her neck and soft fondling of her breasts and luxurious strokes of his fingers all over her centre. It was all about her, every ounce of his attention entirely devoted to Taylor. Nobody had ever loved her the way Harry did.

He had her quietly moaning and gasping, fidgeting a little here and there. Harry breathed her name in her ear and she squeezed her eyes shut tighter, the sound of his deep voice ripping right through her. “Babe?” he exhaled. “Babe, would you like it if– is it okay if I go down on you?”

“Yes,” Taylor desperately sighed. “Yes, please.”

They shifted then, Harry moving around and Taylor laying down on her back. She parted her legs more as he shuffled between them, his slicked up fingers having a brief encounter with his mouth to lick them clean before he delved between her thighs with his tongue, lavishly long licks completely melting her. Taylor’s sounds grew more hurried the longer he worked her with his mouth, lapping and swirling his tongue all over her until the ball of tension that had been growing in her lower half burst, sending a shockwave of ecstasy throughout her entire body. She felt like she could barely breath as she started to come down from it, her chest rising and falling heavily and soon having Harry’s hand spread across her stomach as he laid beside her and offered soft soothing hums.

After what felt like a wonderful forever to her, Taylor fluttered her eyes open, found Harry’s fond gaze staring down at her as he propped himself up on his side. A smile bloomed on her face, and she hid behind her hand as she started to giggle. It was an adorable reaction to what they’d just shared, one Harry had seen many a time and was totally in love with. It was just so _Taylor._

When she uncovered her face, her eyes were sparkling. “That felt amazing,” she sighed in her euphoric state.

“I’m glad you think so,” Harry grinned.

“Do you… wanna have sex?”

It was a questioned she needn’t have asked, not when she had just spent a fantastic amount of time with his tensed lower half pressed up against her, almost teasingly so.

“I really do,” he laughed honestly. “Can I ask you something first?”

“Anything.”

“Do you feel sexy now?”

Taylor’s smile thankfully widened, flashing her pearly whites. “I feel…” she licked her lips, “on top of the world.”

They both laughed as he climbed on top of her, Harry propping himself up on his elbows and giving her a kiss. “So is that a yes?” he checked.

“Yes,” she instantly agreed. “I’m sorry that I didn’t believe you before.”

“You don’t have to apologise,” he quickly assured her. “I just want you to be happy.”

“I’m always happy when I’m with you.”

A few long minutes were spent wrapped up in enamoured kisses, their bodies moving against each other with such familiarity. Eventually Taylor started tugging his underwear down and Harry pulled them off completely for her, thankful to be free of the constricting fabric and so, so close to what he’d been wanting for weeks. He went to line himself up when she stopped him abruptly.

“Wait!” she gasped, scrambling to lift herself up on her elbows. “It’s not– this won’t hurt the baby, will it?”

He shook his head. “We’ll just take it slow, okay?”

“Okay.”

When Taylor settled back, put at ease by his answer and the gentle kiss he leaned into, Harry began to slowly push himself inside her. It made her whimper and he paused for a moment, letting her reacquaint herself with the feeling of being full of him again. It was only when Taylor kissed him again that he felt it was okay to start moving.

Romantic was the best way to describe it. As promised, Harry kept his thrusts slow, making sure he wasn’t being too hard with her as hurting her in any way was the last thing he wanted. In turn, it made Taylor feel incredibly loved, like she was important and entirely deserved to be showered in affection. Tangled up together their kisses were amorous, gentle moans and little sighs interlaced adding to the softness in the air. As much as they wholeheartedly enjoyed their heated and enthusiastic encounters, this was by far their favourite kind: the slow, sensual touches that drowned them in passion. It felt like love, and right now that was exactly what they needed.

Taylor was overwhelmed with fervour. With Harry’s hands occasionally wandering down her sides, feeling up her stomach and her breasts, his lips kissing hers or her neck, his manhood filling her up in the best possible way, she was utterly incapable of thinking of anything else other than how _incredible_ she was feeling. Her mind was set to _Harry, Harry, Harry._ She sighed his name without realising it, and he kissed her with a sparkling intensity that made her do it again on purpose. It stirred him inside, and it shouldn’t have surprised her to open her eyes to see he was struggling, his squeezed shut and a sweet little frown creasing his brows.

Moving her hand to his cheek, she captured his attention and got to witness the alleviation flicker over his face as she whispered, “Let go, babe.”

Harry breathed out heavily, a ridiculously gorgeous smile spreading across his features as he laughed, “I’m so close; you’re _amazing.”_

Taylor grinned back at him, their next kiss all smiles as Harry gave the slightest lift in his pace, still keeping steady and deliberate. He ground his hips down against hers to offer her some more friction, the very sound she made as he moved his thumb lazily over one of her nipples and their lower halves rubbed against each other in just the right way was what tipped him over the edge. A low groan escaped his parted lips as he climaxed, Taylor sending extra tingles down his back as her delicate fingers ran up and down soothingly. It was fantastic, so, _so_ much better than being on his own with nothing but a vivid imagination. Wow.

As soon as he got himself back together again, Harry pulled out of her and replaced the sensation with his fingers, never one to want to leave her without giving her the same kind of high. He was faster this time, circling over her clit liberally until her back arched and she gasped sharply as the stimulation overcame her senses once more.

Harry licked his fingers before laying down on his side and pulling her into a hug, one that Taylor clung onto. She wrapped her leg over his waist and pressed their bodies flush again, her face buried in the crook of his neck as she began to settle down. They didn’t move for a little while, the pair of them grasping onto the love in their embrace.

In a way, the after was just as special as the sex itself. Their attachment to each other was obvious in the way they cuddled each other, how they didn’t want to let go. It was in Harry’s gentle reminder for her to take her contacts out before she drifted off, and in Taylor’s little grumbly whine because moving even a little bit away from him was the last thing she wanted to do right now. It was in the way they moulded back together under the warmth of the covers after she listened to his guidance, in how they fit so perfectly in each other’s arms. It was in the way Taylor whispered _“I love you”_ before she seemed to fall asleep all at once, the complete contentedness that had overwhelmed her body sending her into a blissful slumber she had missed more than she had realised.

Harry too felt that pull of sleepiness, but he held on long enough to kiss her hair and whisper _“To the moon and back”_.

They met each other in their dreams, yet it seemed their reality had become just as magical.


End file.
